


Unexpected pleasures

by Nymphetaminefix



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 13:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphetaminefix/pseuds/Nymphetaminefix





	Unexpected pleasures

I awoke early to birds twittering outside my window. It was another lovely warm day in Highgarden, not a cloud in the sky. I got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. My sister Margaery, my grandmother Olenna and father were already seated, but my brother Loras was sleeping in. Not a surprise since he had been out hunting with father for over a week and only returned yesterday.  
I greeted them good morning and sat down at my usual place at the table and started eating breakfast.  
“Now that you are both here I have some news for you” my grandmother said, looking at me and Margaery over her cup of tea.  
“You are both going to kings landing with your father this summer to appear at court.”  
I looked over at Margaery and we both squealed with delight. I had expected that Margaery were going there some time soon seeing as king Renly had shown interest in courting her, but I had never expected that I was going with her. We had both dreaded being apart when she left because we were very close and had never been apart for long periods of time.  
“As you know, Renly has shown interest in courting you Margaery, and we, that is me and your father, had hoped that maybe you would find a suitor there to your liking Alexandra”, she continued.  
I had had many suitors over the years, but they had all been incredibly dull and I had grown tired of them very quickly. They had all been of the big and brawny types, all from so called good families, and none of them had any interest in me except for my family name and looks. I wanted someone who had more passion and wit. Sadly, most of the young lords that came courting were mostly spoiled brats, only interested in fighting and drinking.  
“Thank you”, we said in unison.  
“When will we be going?” I asked.  
“I’m leaving for kings landing in a week, you will go with me then.” my father said.  
“So soon!?” Margaery said.  
“Don’t worry, you’ll have time to buy new dresses and pack all your things before you go” grandmother said with a smile.  
I better go and get started then” she said, and stood up abruptly.  
We both ran upstairs and franticly started picking out dresses and shoes.  
“I’m going to make a list over all the people at court and write down stuff about them so that I know who everyone is before I go” I said.  
“Will you have time for that?”  
“Yes, I know a week seems like a short time, but I reckon we will finish packing in three days top, and then we will have nothing to do but wait impatiently.”  
“You’re probably right. Actually, I think it would be best if we work on that list together. That way we can get as much information down as possible. We can probably ask grandma about most of them.”

The next few days went by quickly as we scrambled to get everything ready. As I had suspected, we were done halfway into the week. I had started writing some names on the list, people I had heard about before.  
King Renly for example, I had written down as King of Westeros, good looking, kind, soon betrothed to Margaery, possibly gay. No, he was most assuredly gay. As was our brother.  
Renly and Loras had always been good friends as they were almost the same age, and both me and Margaery knew that they were in love. We had of course never told anyone, but Renly and Loras were aware that we knew about it.  
Now you might feel sorry for Margaery getting betrothed to a gay man, but Margaery wanted to be queen, she didn’t care if the king loved her or not. They were friends and he was kind to her. That was all that mattered. The issue of kids they could solve later.  
Cersei Lannister I had written down as daughter of Lord Tywin Lannister who was Lord of Casterly rock, one of the richest lords in the land. She is very beautiful, but she is a mean and spiteful woman, and she has an incestuous relationship with her brother, Ser Jaime Lannister, who had been knighted at the same jousting tournament as Loras. There had been talk about wedding her to Loras, but Loras had flat out refused. The issue was still not resolved though.  
Jaime Lannister was a handsome knight, son of Lord Tywin Lannister, brother to Cersei and the dwarf Tyrion Lannister. Knighted some years ago, seems like an amiable person.  
Tyrion Lannister was son of Tywin Lannister, dwarf, often called ‘the imp’,fond of whine and whores, often found in brothels around kings landing. Intelligent, kind and funny. Loved to read books. I actually knew Tyrion a bit from a time he had visited at Highgarden, and we became friends. He was a lot like me in many ways, apart from the whores of course. We both liked to read books and drink wine and discuss politics and religion.  
Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock, father to Cersei, Jaime and Tyrion. Respected member of the court, part of the kings counsel and hand of the king. A strict and mercyless man, but he was a good ally and an effective problem solver.  
Stannis Baratheon, brother to Renly, stern and humourless, honourable to a fault and part of the kings counsel.  
Varys, eunuch, master of whispers, sly and cunning but good natured and cared about the good of the people. Part of the kings counsel.  
Petyr Baelish, master of coins, sly and cunning, said to be an ambitious man. Had been a ward with the Tully's as a child, fell in love with Lord Hoster Tullys eldest daughter Catelyn Tully, was rejected and she eventually married Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell. He was ousted from the Tully’s after his failed proposal, and went back to his poor father in the fingers. Was laughed at and looked down upon by the great lords of the realm, but managed to claw his way all the way to the red keep as master of coin by stepping on and using those same great lords. Now he looked down upon them. Not a well liked man in the realm.  
Maester Pycelle, lickspittle, crooked old man, maester of Kings Landing.

Margaery added a few after grandma informed us that Sansa Stark, daughter of Ned Stark, and Jon Snow, Ned Starks bastard, were also coming to court. Jon Snow was coming to get his status as bastard reworked and to be legitimized as a Stark. Their father would also be coming with them.  
Sansa Stark was a highborn lady to boot. Beautiful with the red hair of her mother’s family, the Tullys, she had perfect manners and acted proper in all situations.  
Jon Snow we knew little about. Very recently, Ned Stark had opened up about his bastard heritage. He was not in fact Jon Snow father. Rhaegar Tagaryen had been his father. Ned Starks sister, Lyanna, had been his mother. Ned adopted Jon Snow as his child, and he would now have him legitimized as a Stark due to his mother being a Stark. Renly had agreed to legitimize him if he brought Jon to court.  
Ned Stark was the Lord of Winterfell, a kingdom far to the north. He was also warden of the north. From what we had heard about him, he was a kind, honourable man, but like Stannis, honourable to a fault.

We were travelling to Kings Landing by sea, and at the weeks end we were on the ship heading there. Luckily the sea was calm during our voyage, because I tended to get seasick.  
The voyage took about four days. We stood at the railing on the last day watching Kings Landing come nearer end nearer. Finally we were there, and the smell of flea bottom hit us with an awful stench. It was a shame that such a diverse and beautiful city was marred by such a stench. King Renly was constantly doing his best to fight the poverty, but a lot of corruption among the nobles around the whole of westeros were making it difficult. Highgarden had provided the capitol with much of its crops at last harvest, so at least hunger had been reduced among the population.  
Loras had been allowed to come along as well, and the three of us  
now stood together waiting to disembark. Carriages were waiting for us at the docks to take us up to the red keep. We walked down the gangplank and got into the carriages. Loras, Margaery and I were sharing a carriage. Our luggage would be brought up to the keep and to our rooms by servants from the keep.  
As we drove up along the streets of the capitol the stench diminished the higher we got. When we were at the top outside the keep, the stench was gone.  
King Renly received us outside the keep along with some of his council members. He smiled at us and hugged us in turn.  
Then he presented us to the others. Lord Stannis Baratheon was first. He greeted us with a stern face. Our grandmother’s struck up a conversation with him, and I looked around at the other faces in front of us. One of the men there caught my attention. A dark haired man with blue eyes, a moustache and a wicked smile on his face stood right opposite me. I looked at him and smiled, and he inclined his head towards me.  
King Renly spoke again and introduced us to Lord Varys. The round, bald man smiled at us and shook our hands. And lastly he introduced us to the man with the wicked smile, Petyr Baelish.  
“Welcome to Kings Landing” he said in a low gravelly voice. We all thanked him, and shook his hand. As I shook his hand his eyes caught mine, and I had trouble looking away. He had such a strong appeal on me that I forgot to breathe for a moment. He squeezed my hand extra tight for a second and then let go. Unnoticed by anyone else winked at me. I blushed and looked down on the ground, unable to hide a smile. I didn’t know it then, but I was his from that moment on. 

We were shown to our rooms where our luggage had already been placed. My room was huge with a bedroom and a large sitting room adjacent to it accessible through a door. It was light and roomy with lots of windows. I opened a few of them and a fresh breeze came through. It was quite a hot day so the breath of air was refreshing. I unpacked and headed over to Margaerys room. It had the same layout and size as mine just a floor below. Me and Loras had gotten rooms almost at the top floor. There were many stairs but I didn’t mind. I was in Kings Landing and nothing was going to spoil now that I was here. 

Margaery had just finished unpacking when I got there. Grinning, she looked at me and held up a beautiful silver dress with a beautiful white embroidered pattern across the chest and hem.  
“This is what I’m going to wear to the banquet later. Do you think Renly will like it?”  
“If he has any sense of taste he will love it”  
She smiled and laid it carefully down on her bed.  
“I almost can’t believe we’re finally here” She said with a happy sigh.  
“I can’t wait to see the gardens and the library” I said, remembering being told that Kings Landing had one of the largest and most extensive libraries in Westeros.  
I stayed and talked with her a while, and then headed back to my room to pick out a dress to wear and get changed.  
After climbing the stairs to my landing, I turned the corner to get to my door and crashed into Petyr Baelish who had just descended the stairs from his chambers. He had been carrying some books in his hands which he dropped to the floor. I helped him pick up the book while apologising profusely, so embarrassed that I could die. He laughed and said it was fine and asked if I got hurt in the crash.  
“No, I'm ok. How about you?”  
“I’m fine to” he said in that sexy voice.  
Our eyes locked again and this time it was he who seemed to have trouble looking away.  
“I better get going so I don’t get late to the banquet” I said and smiled apologetically.  
He moved to the side so I could pass him.  
“Maybe I’ll see you tonight then” he said smiling and started walking down the stairs.  
I stood for a while looking after him, then turned and went to my room.  
I picked out a dress that I had bought the previous week. It was light green with silver patterns down the sides and front.  
I picked out a necklace and bracelet that went with the dress, and got help from my chambermaid to make braids in my hair.  
An hour and a half later and I was done. Loras was escorting me down, and he looked handsome as always with his long curly hair and stylish clothes. I knew many a maid would lose their hearts to him this night. To bad he wasn’t interested in any of them. He of course pretended to be interested when in front of grandma and father, but he always complained to Margaery and me about it afterwards.  
We walked in to the hall and were shown to our seats. My heart gave an extra jolt when I saw Petyr sitting opposite me at the table. I smiled nervously and sat down. He was conversing with a man sitting beside him, but looked at me sideways as he talked. His eyes travels down my dress and then up to meet my eyes. He smiled his roguish smile and tilted his head at me. I nodded back. He held my eyes for a while longer before turning back to man beside him. I felt Loras nudge me.  
“What was that” he leaned in and whispered.  
“What was what”  
“You know what I mean.. That look you and littlefinger just shared” he said with a crooked smile.  
“It was nothing”.  
“ You should be careful around him, he is a dangerous man”.  
At that moment the waiters came with food and the conversation ended.

After the meal I met up with Margaery and grandmother who introduced me to Sansa and Jon Snow. Jon was much more handsome than I had imagined, though he had a rugged look about him. His dark eyes were friendly but they seemed sorrowful.  
Sansa was as cordial as was expected and she even curtseyed when she said hello. She was friendly, but seemed very shy and bashful.  
We talked to them for a while, and then Renly came to talk with Margaery. I felt like I needed some fresh air, and went out to the balcony.  
Many others had also gone out to breathe some night air. It was a warm summer night and I could smell the flowers from the gardens below. There were a set of stairs going down from the balcony into the gardens, and I couldn’t resist going down there for a quick look. It was every bit as beautiful as I had pictured it. It was a large garden and I decided I wouldn’t go far tonight in fear of getting lost. I turned about and went back towards the stairs. As I did I saw Petyr coming down the stairs with the same man as I had seen him talking to at the table. He saw me and excused himself to the man he was with. He walked over to me. He took my hand and kissed it gently, all the while keeping eye contact with me.  
“It seems we keep running into one another” he said, his voice making my stomach flutter.  
“So it would seem”.  
“You look very beautiful tonight”.  
“Thank you, you look very handsome yourself”.  
“Will you walk with me?” he said reaching out a hand  
I took his hand and said that I would love to.  
We strolled through the gardens and he told me about Kings Landing and it’s people. There were many pathways and I was glad I hadn’t went off on my own. We came to a crossroads and he led us towards a pavilion with benches and tables. We sat down and looked out over the city.  
“It’s very beautiful here, even more than I imagined.”  
“Yes, it’s especially beautiful at night.“  
There was a long silence where we just sat and enjoyed the view.  
“So, how long are you planning on staying in Kings Landing?” he asked, putting his hands on the table close to mine.  
“At least for a month, but I'm not entirely sure.”  
“I'm glad you’re staying a while” he said and put his hand lightly on top of mine.  
The feel of his skin against mine was wonderful, and for a few seconds I forgot to breathe.  
We sat like this and talked for a while, before heading back. I found I enjoyed his company a lot. He wasn’t like the others. He dared to speak freely and I felt I could do the same. It was almost like we had known each other for years.  
When we had walked almost all the way he stopped and turned to face me. He lifted a hand and stroked me gently down one cheek. I looked up into his eyes and he leaned in and kissed me. It was a gentle kiss and lasted only a couple of seconds. He looked at me as if to gauge my reaction, and I put my hands around his neck and kissed him. This time it was a more hungry kiss. He put his hands around my waist and pulled me closer. I pressed my body against his and couldn’t help but let out a moan. He groaned into my moth, and I could feel a heat growing in my lower belly.  
We stopped kissing and looked into each others eyes, breathing heavily.  
“I can’t do this” I said letting go of him.  
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have kissed you. I just couldn’t help my self.”  
“Don’t be sorry, I wanted you to kiss me, it’s just that this happened so fast, and I don’t usually do things like this. Gods know what you must think of me.”  
“You know very well what I think of you. I was spellbound the moment you came out of that carriage today, and I don’t usually do this either. You would actually be surprised at how little I do this.”  
“You had such an appeal on me the first time I saw you that I forgot to breathe.. I’m scared of my own feelings and how little self control I have around you.”  
“I will go if you want me to.”  
“I don’t want you to go, but I don’t think we should continue this, at least not now. I should get back inside, my family are probably wondering where I am.”  
I turned and ran up the stairs. I found my brother standing on the balcony with a glass of wine.  
“There you are” he said. He sounded a little drunk.  
“Yes, I just went for a stroll in the garden.”  
“With him?” he asked and nodded towards the stairs where Petyr came walking up.  
“Oh, please don’t tell anyone! I went down to the gardens and ran into him. We went for a walk.”  
“What exactly happened at this walk? Did he hurt you?”  
“No! We.. We kissed. That’s all. I don’t know what came over me, I just don’t have any self control around him. It’s like I’m drawn to him like a magnet. I have never experienced anything like it before.”  
“It sounds like you’re in love”, he said with a smirk.  
“I’ve been in love before, but this is different.. more carnal.”  
“Oh, so you just want to fuck him, is that it” he said laughing.  
“Keep your voice down” I wheezed at him.  
“No, I don’t just want that, but it it’s part of what I want, and I want it so much that it scares me”.  
“I know what that feels like. I felt the same with Renly. I knew I shouldn’t do it, but couldn’t stop myself. That to was instant, for both of us. When it’s right it’s right I guess.”  
“So you won’t tell anyone?”  
“No, I have my own secrets to keep little sis. I mean, I don’t like it, but this is up to you. I just hope you won’t come to regret it.”  
I reached up and hugged him.  
“Thank you” I whispered in his ear.  
“Just be careful” he said to me.  
“I promise I will be.”  
He looked into his glass and found it empty.  
“Shall we go and get some more wine?” he asked and hooked his hand in mine.

That night I slept really uneasily. I had probably gotten a little drunk, because my head throbbed when I woke up. I groaned and got up to have a drink of water. The events of last night came to me in flashes, and I blushed when I remembered what had happened between me and Petyr. And to top it all I had told Loras. Well, it could be worse. I knew I could trust Loras, but he tended to be a little overprotective. He called me little sister even though I was just 2 minutes younger than him. I got dressed and went over to Loras ‘ door. I knocked softly in case he was still sleeping. He opened after a few seconds.  
“Come in” he said cheerfully.  
I walked in and sat down on the foot of his bed.  
“ Please tell me you have something to cure a headache.  
“Well, you can choose between wine or some powder our master gave me a while ago. It works, but you get a little sleepy from it”.  
“Powder please” I said, not even managing to think about wine without feeling sick.  
He went into the sitting room and rummaged in a cupboard. He came in a while later with a cup of water.  
“I have added the powder. It tastes bitter so it’s best to take it all in one gulp.”  
I lifted the cup and drank it down. It tasted really awful, but I got it down.  
“Thank you, you’re a lifesaver” I said and laid down on his bed. I curled up there and watched Loras do his morning routine until I got drowsy and fell asleep there.  
I was as woken later by Loras as he closed the door. I saw he held a tray in his hands.  
“What time is it? I asked groggily.  
“It’s midday. Here, I brought you some lunch. I told the others that you had a stomach ache” he said.  
“Thank you, I don’t know what I would do without you brother”  
I ate the food he had brought.  
“I’m going to see Renly, so I’ll see you later. Stay here as long as you wish”.  
“Thanks, have fun”.  
“He smiled and left the room.  
After a while, I figured I should go back to my own room in case someone came looking for me.  
I got up and almost fell right back down. What in the seven hells had been in that powder. I managed to stagger to the door. I opened it and walked out into the hall. I held on to the door for a while, swaying where I stood. I was holding on to the wall as I made my way to my door.  
“Are you all right?” a gravelly voice said behind me.  
I turned around a little to quickly, and would have fallen had he not caught me round the waist. I stood there in his arms, feeling the world spinning.  
“What’s wrong” he asked, concern in his voice.  
“I had a terrible headache when I woke up so I went to Loras to see if he had something that might help. He had some sort of powder that he got from our maester that he gave me. I don’t know what it was, but it made me terribly dizzy.”  
“Come with me. You shouldn’t be alone right now. He probably gave you to much” he said and steered me towards the stairs. I took me up to his chambers and made me sit down in a chair with my feet up. He brought me water and sat down next to me.  
“Thank you.. if you hadn’t come I probably would have fallen and hit my head or something”.  
“I’m just glad I caught you in time.”  
“Yes, me to. Anyway, I’m sorry about last night. I shouldn’t have just walked away like that. It was incredibly rude and hurtful. I feel awful.”  
“No, I’m the one who should be sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed you in the first place. It was unseemly.”  
“But it felt so right..”  
“Yes, but I still shouldn’t have done it. Still, there’s nothing I want more right now than to kiss you again.”  
“Oh, I want that to! So much.”  
“I won’t do it now when you are drugged. And if I did I don’t know if I would have the will to stop.”  
“That makes two of us. I don’t know why you have this strong effect on me. It actually scares me a little because I’m usually in full control of my senses.”  
He shifted in his seat.  
“You have no idea the effect you have on me just by sitting there in front of me. I don’t think I should stand for a while.”  
I laughed and told him that I didn’t mind.  
“Are you feeling any better” he said, changing the subject.  
“Yes, I think so. Maybe I should try to stand to see if I get dizzy again.”  
I stood up slowly and felt a little dizzy, but not like before.  
“I think it’s finally starting to wear off. I’m going to ask Loras what was in that damned powder later.”  
“It was probably dried milk of the poppy. It can be very potent in small doses. I’m guessing your brother hasn’t tried it before and gave you to much.”  
“Yes, I suppose. Well, I should probably get back to my room before someone worries.”  
“I’ll walk you down” he said and got up, drawing his coat tight around him. 

He walked me down the stairs and over to my door. We stopped and I put my hand on the handle. I turned around and thanked him for his kindness.  
As he turned to go, something came over me and I took his hand, opened the door to my room and pulled him inside. As the door closed he grabbed me and pushed me up against the door kissing me hungrily.  
He suddenly stopped abruptly and apologized. I locked the door and walked over to my bed and pulled of my dress. I was naked underneath. He walked over and embraced me from behind. He kissed my neck tenderly and cupped my breasts, pulling his thumbs lightly over my nipples making them stiffen. I had goose bumps all over my body. He whispered naughty things in my ear tickling my ear with his lips.  
There was a knock on the door.  
“Alexandra, are you all right?” sounded Loras' voice outside.  
“ I’m fine, just sleeping” I yelled and thanked the gods I had remembered to lock the door.  
“Can I come in?  
“I’m undressed!”  
“Well, get dressed and come to my room. I need to talk to you. It’s important.”  
“I’ll be there soon.”  
I looked at Petyr who looked mortified.  
“I’m so sorry but if I don’t go it will seem suspicious” I said, exasperated.  
“We shouldn’t have taken it this far anyway” he said.  
“Can I see you later?”  
“Maybe it’s not such a good idea. we almost got caught this time, and I don’t think we will be able to stop next time. I don’t want to suffer your brothers wrath.”  
“My brother? He won’t get angry, he tells me that he trusts I can make my own decisions. He always has. All the suitors they have found for me I have rejected, and no one in my family has ever scorned me for that. I think they will let me choose who I want to be with when that time comes.”  
“I think your brother would have a thing or two to say if he saw us just a minute ago.”  
“Say? Maybe. Do? I don’t think so. I don’t even think he would have told anyone. Gods know I’ve covered for him enough.”  
He took my face in his hands and kissed me.  
“Then I will leave it up to you. My door is open” he said and walked out.

I got dressed and headed to Loras’ room.He opened the minute I answered.  
“I’ve just spoken to grandmother and I want to give you a heads up”  
“Oh? What’s going on?”  
“They are planning to wed you to Jon Snow, or Stark I should probably say.”  
“What! They can’t make me marry him! That would mean I would have to move to move to Winterfell!”  
“They seemed quite determined. She said you had refused enough suitors, and that the Stark boy is a good match. Which he is. I know why you don’t want to marry him. You have a crush on littlefinger, but they’ll never let you marry him. You must know that.”  
“I suppose not. Ugh, I need some time to think. I’ll see you later” I said, and left the room.  
I stood outside the door and just looked emptily out into the air. After a couple of minutes I started walking. I went outside to the gardens, not really paying attention to where I was going. I briefly registered that it got darker, but it wasn’t until I almost tripped over a man that I realized where I was. I had gone into the godswood, and almost walked into Jon Snow.  
“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb your prayer, I wasn’t really paying attention to where I was walking.”  
“I wasn’t praying, just sitting here to be alone for a bit.”  
“And here I come blundering through disturbing your piece.”  
“I suppose you’re out here for the same reason as me” he said and looked up at me.  
“Yes, that very well might be.”  
“So, we’re supposed to get married then?”  
“I can see you’re just as exited about it as I am.”  
“It’s not that I have anything against you, I don’t really know you, but I have a girl back in Winterfell that I want to marry. Now, with the legitimization, I can’t. She’s not ‘highborn' enough for me..”  
“I know exactly how you fell. My situation isn’t exactly like yours, but I also have someone that I love that my family would never let me marry.”  
“It’s not fair! Who are they to say who are good enough for us or not.”  
“It’s really unfair. And, no offence, but I really don’t want to move to Winterfell. I’m sure it’s beautiful there, but I’m afraid it would be to cold.”  
“No offence taken, and I don’t want to go to Highgarden.”  
“Its funny that we agree on this, but our families are going to make us do it anyway.”  
“Well, I’ll leave you to your peace. It was good talking to you. Sympathy really helps” I said smiling.  
“Yes, likewise. I guess I’ll see you around.”  
I nodded and started walking back to the keep. 

When I got back it had started to get really dark. I was glad I had gone back when I had. Wouldn’t like being out there alone in the dark.  
I headed to my room and was about to go in, but changed my mind and continued up the stairs to Petyrs room.  
I knocked softly and waited a while before the door opened. He greeted me, opened the door more and let me in.  
“What has happened? Are you ok?” He must have seen something on my face.  
“Apparently I’m supposed to marry Jon Snow and move to freaking Winterfell.”  
He fell silent for a while, a look of disappointment on his face.  
“Your family didn’t let you pick after all?”  
“No, and Loras has to marry Sansa. It seems like they just decided that we weren’t capable of thinking on our own anymore” I said, feeling tears running down my cheeks. He put his arms around me and told me to not spill any tears for this. I leaned my head on his chest, drawing in his smell. He smelled faintly of mint and perfume.  
“I would rather run away than marry him. I ran into him in the gardens before I came here and he feels the same way. He has a girl back in Winterfell that he wants to marry, but he can’t now that he’s been legitimized. Ugh, I’m sorry to spill all of this out to you. There’s nothing you can do about it anyway.”  
I looked up in his face and saw a sorrow there that I had not seen before. I leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips. He didn’t pull away, but looked conflicted. I leaned in and kissed him more deeply. I felt his arm trail up my back to my neck. He stopped kissing me and looked into my eyes.  
“Are you sure?”  
“If there’s anything I’m sure of, it’s this.”  
He pulled me closer and started kissing me again.  
I could feel him getting hard and touched him on the outside of his pants. He drew his breath in sharply and kissed me more hungrily. I turned around so he could unlace my dress, and shrugged out of it. I started tugging at his clothes, and finally got them off.  
“I’ve always wanted to try this” I said and knelt on the floor in front of him. I licked his cock from root to tip and flicked my tongue on the glans. He moaned loudly. I slowly sucked the tip into my mouth, swirled my tongue and sucked him down, swirling my tongue in rhythm with the sucking.  
“Ah, that feels so good! Wait, wait! Stop, I’m going to come.”  
I stopped and stood up.  
“Did you really like it?”  
He just smiled and led me over to the bed. I laid down, and he laid down beside me. He kissed my neck and started stroking the inside of my thigh. He kissed my nipples and sucked on them, making them stiff. His hand moved up to where I longed for him to touch me. He massaged my clit with his thumb and put the tip of one finger inside me. I whimpered with pleasure as he pulled it out and put it slowly back inside me. Further and further each time. Them he put two fingers inside me and I groaned loudly, feeling that this would not take long.  
“I want you inside me!”  
He moved to lie on top of me an kissed me softly.  
I could feel him pushing against my opening and moved my hips up to meet him.  
With a low moan he slid slowly inside me. It hurt a bit, because he was big, but it felt good all the same. In could feel every inch of him sliding slowly in and out of me and I cried out in delight. He started moving faster, it seemed like he couldn’t control himself anymore. He pushed harder and faster, and I could feel my climax coming.  
“Oh yes, I’m coming, I’m coming so hard” I cried out as I felt the waves of the orgasm taking me. He let out a loud groan and I could feel him spilling himself inside me thrusting again and again.  
He collapsed on the bed beside me, breathing heavily.  
“Gods, that felt so good.. I’m sorry I didn’t last longer.”  
“I thought it was perfectly timed. I loved the feeling of your big cock as it slid slowly into me.”  
“I was afraid I was hurting you”  
“It hurt a little, but only in the beginning. The pleasure quickly took over.”  
He kissed me and whispered in my ear.  
“Next time I’ll make you come again and again until you beg me to stop.”  
“I’ll just beg you for more and more until you’ll be to tired to oblige.”  
He chuckled and I leaned over him and kissed him.  
“I should get back downstairs before anyone notices I’m gone” I said and sat up in the bed.  
“I wish you didn’t have to go,” he murmured.  
“So do I. I want to fall asleep in your arms.” I said softly and got out of bed.  
“Maybe someday I will get to” I said as I put on my dress.  
He got out of bed and pulled me to him.  
“I hope so” he said and kissed my hair.

I got down to my room again and laid on the bed. I fell asleep after a while and slept peacefully through the night

There was a sharp knock on my door and Margaery rushed into the room carrying a tray with breakfast.  
“There you are! I looked all over for you yesterday” she said as she started laying our the plates. I took a piece of fruit.  
“No, I had to clear my head. I went for a walk in the garden, got lost and ended up in the Godswood. Guess who I ran into.”  
“The one you were out there because of in the first place?”  
“Yes, and I had a talk with him. He feels the same way as I do about this marriage.”  
“And which way is that?”  
“We don’t want to get married. We’re both in love with someone else.”  
“In love? Who are you in love with?”  
“Well, I happened so suddenly, and I know you won’t approve.”  
“You have to tell me! I promise I won’t judge.”  
“It’s Petyr" I said quietly.  
“What!? Are you telling me that you have fallen for littlefinger?”  
“Yes! I have, and you promised you wouldn’t judge!”  
“When did this happen? We came here the day before yesterday!”  
“I told you it happened fast.. You know me. I’m usually in full control of myself, and don’t do anything rash. But with him I don’t have any control.”  
“But you know they won’t let you marry him.”  
“That doesn’t change my feelings one bit.”  
“But Jon Snow is really cute, and he seems very kind.”  
“I know, I spoke to him. He seems like a great guy. I know a lot of cute, great guys. That doesn’t mean I want to marry them. In fact, when have I ever fallen for the cute nice guys? I want someone with a bit more depth.”  
“But Baelish? Really?”  
“He is really intelligent, sexy, and that voice of his makes my knees weak. And he’s really good at...” My voice trailed away as I realized what I had almost said.  
“Good at what?”  
“Kissing” I said quickly. “He’s good at kissing.”  
“Oh gods, you didn’t!?”  
“Yes, we have kissed. A lot.”  
“I know that’s not what you meant.”  
“Well, like I said, I have no control around him. He tried to stop it several times, but he lost control in the end as well. And it felt so good! So right..”  
“You have already done that? We have been here two days! Two days!”  
“Please don’t be angry with me. You are my best friend. I hate it when you’re angry with me.”  
“I’m not, I just think that this happened at the worst time possible. You could marry a Stark for heavens sake.”  
“Better that it happened now than after I got married.”  
“You could take him as a lover. “  
“No, that’s beneath him, I won’t do that to him. Besides I would be going to Winterfell, and Petyr lives here. I would never see him, and I would be away from you and Loras as well I need to go and speak to grandmother.”  
“I’ll go with you. For moral support”  
“Thank you.”

We walked down the flight of stairs and knocked on her door.  
“Come in” She called from inside the room.  
We entered and found that she was not alone. Eddard Stark was there as well. They were sitting by a table in the sitting room, sharing some wine and fruits. He nodded curtly at us.  
“I expected you’d come by sooner or later. I suppose you’ve heard?”  
“Yes”, I said noticing that her tone was far from cheery.  
“Well, it’s not going to happen after all. Eddard here informs me that Jon Snow has decided to take the black. He told him that he’d spoken with you, and that neither of you wanted this marriage. Therefore he decided that instead of you two having an unhappy marriage and ruining both your lives, he’d rather take the black and go to the wall” she said, looking at me rather accusingly.  
I was stunned. I didn’t know what to say. It was so unexpected.  
“Isn’t that rather extreme?” Margaery asked.  
“It’s a noble thing to do. The nights watch is an ancient order that defends us from the dangers of the north. They can not take wives and must forfeit any lordship and lands that they would otherwise be entitled to. He has talked about it before, but I have forbidden it, wanting him to be my hair to Winterfell. Now, it seems it will go to Robb” Eddard said, looking thoughtfully out the window.  
I couldn't help myself and said:  
“You know, he is in love with a girl from the north. He wants to marry her. Would you rather he take the black than let him marry his sweetheart?”  
He turned his head and looked wearily at me.  
“I can’t let him marry her. She is a servant and way below his station.”  
“So you would rather he sacrifice his life on the wall? I know this is none of my business, but that seems quite cruel.”  
“You’re right, its none of your business. You should watch how you speak to your elders” grandmother said, looking sharply at me.  
“No, it’s quite alright” Eddard said. “I have enough people sucking up to me and agreeing to everything I say. It’s refreshing with someone who actually speaks their mind for once. She must get it from you” he said, looking at grandmother with a smile.  
“Yes, that and her stubbornness. I can’t get her to marry anyone. I’m afraid she will die an old maid” she said with a laugh.  
Margaery gave a little snort of laughter from behind me, but luckily none of them noticed.  
We excused ourselves and left them to chat. 

“Wow, that was unexpected” I said after we got back to my room.  
“I hope Ned gives him leave to marry that girl” Margaery said, filling two glasses of wine from the carafe at the table.  
“Yes, so do I. Ned seems like a good man, so I don’t understand why he won’t. I think there must be someone else who have influenced his decision.”  
“Yes, I suppose so.”  
We sipped our wine in silence for a while, before Margaery decided to go to Renly. I sat for a while finishing my wine and letting it all sink in. I was happy that the marriage was off, but it still saddened me to think that Jon would forsake his whole life to spare us the inconvenience. Had I known then what was going to happen I might have married him just to spare him from going to the wall.

Later that day Loras and I was walking around the castle, getting more familiar with it. It was huge, and large sections of it were seldom in use other than on special occasions.  
We took a wrong turn once and found ourselves in the basement ended up spending almost an hour trying to find our way back out.  
Afterwards we got ready for dinner, and went down to eat. Dinner was in grandmother’s room. We had some roast duck and spiced vegetables with wine. She told us that she had talked to Lord Stark, and they had agreed that Loras and Sansa was a good match. I looked over at Loras who sat with clenched jaws looking down at the table. I knew he wanted to protest, but needed time to cool down first, so he wouldn’t explode.  
I finished my food and poured myself some more wine. I listened only vaguely to the conversation, lost in my own thoughts. I heard my name being used, and heard Loras say:  
“Alexandra didn’t have to marry Jon, so why do I have to marry Sansa?”  
“Just because she isn’t getting married doesn’t mean you shouldn’t. Besides, you will live in Highgarden, and you will only be required to be around her when you’re producing grandchildren.”  
He looked appalled. “That’s your idea of a happy marriage?!”  
“No, but you won’t be happy either way.”  
Wow, grandma knows more than we thought!  
Loras got up and left the room without saying another word.  
“That was harsh” I said looking angrily at her.  
“Sometimes you need to be stern to get people to listen. Hearing the truth can hurt, but you can only lie to yourself for so long. It’s unhealthy.”  
“What about Sansas happiness?”  
“She’s head over heels in love with Loras. She will be overjoyed by the match. She has heard the rumours about Loras just like the rest of us, and she still wants him. Loras should be happy with the match.”  
“Yes, I guess. I do understand him though. In his case, if the rumours are true, marrying out of love is virtually impossible.”  
“Indeed” grandmother said and stood up, walking over to the window.  
“Now it’s only you we need to find a husband for. I was wondering, was your reluctance to marry Jon Stark due to you being in love with someone else, because I honestly can’t see any other reason.”  
“Yes, it was. It is. But you would never let me marry this person”  
“Will you tell me who it is?”  
“I might as well, seeing as you’re going to find out anyway. You probably already know. But you must promise me to not confront him or dissuade me from liking him”  
“Very well, you have my word.”  
“His name is Petyr Baelish”  
She didn’t respond for a while, just stood with her back to me looking out the window.  
“Are you going to say something?”  
“I gave you my word that I would not try to dissuade you from liking him, so there’s not much I can say. But you must make me a promise in return. Promise me that you will be careful. He is a cunning man. His intelligence and ability to manipulate anyone makes him one of the most dangerous men in Westeros. He has no qualms when it comes to advancing his own position.”  
“I promise you I will be as careful as I can. But one does not choose who one loves.”  
“True. And I can see the appeal. He has a way about him. I always thought you would fall in love with someone who had a distinctive personality. The young lordlings of the reach were never enough for you. In will not say I condone it, but I will not try to arrange a marriage for you until you tell me that you are ready.”  
“Thank you for being so understanding.”  
“I don’t see what choise I have. Now I need to rest. If you see Loras, tell him to come see me.”  
“I will. And thank you again.”

I left her to rest, and headed back up to my room. Halfway up the stairs, I met Petyr. He dropped everything he carried and pushed me against the wall. He kissed me hungrily and pressed his body against mine. He put his knee between my thighs and I pushed against it.  
“Let’s go to my chambers” he whispered in my ear.  
I nodded against his neck.  
He let go of me and picked up his things. He took me by the hand and led me upstairs quickly.  
Once the door was close he embraced me from behind and kissed my neck and shoulders.  
He unlaced my dress and let it drop to the floor. I was naked underneath.  
He stroked his fingers lightly over my breasts and down my stomach. One hand trailed down to find I was wet and ready. He breathed heavily against my neck as he rubbed my clit.  
I whimpered when he pushed a finger inside me and moved my hips with the rhythm of his hand.  
He motioned me over to the bed and I laid down on it.  
He kissed the inside of my thighs further and further up. He used his tongue on my clit while using two fingers slowly inside me. I felt an orgasm come hard as a landslide and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from screaming. He climbed on top of me and kissed me deeply. The look on his face was one of pure lusts.  
He lifted one of my feet and pushed his cock against me. We both moaned loudly as he slid slowly inside me all the way. He held it inside and kissed me. I moved my hips against him and received his kisses as we started moving in a steady rhythm.  
He pulled all the way out and thrust hard into me over and over until I came again. He pulled out and I positioned me on all fours in front of him. He kissed me all the way up my back, leaning over me as he pushed into me.  
He straightened and started thrusting, harder and faster with each thrust. He was moaning loudly now and knew he was about to come. As he spilled himself inside me I came hard as he drove into me again and again.  
We both collapsed on the bed. We laid there for a while just breathing.  
“That was amazing!” I exclaimed when i got back the ability to talk.

Just as I was getting dressed, there was a knock on the door and a man walked into the room. It was Varys.  
“We’re fucked" was my only thought as I saw the surprise on his face.


End file.
